


Bear Valley Pack

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Acient bloodline child, F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Characters originally from an RP then taken to a one x one, well Quincy and Quinn were from the RP then taken to a one x one. Then I brought all these wolves in, and other characters showed up. This is them three to four years later.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Bear Valley Pack

Jeremy Denver, the brown, black, and white leader of the pack, was of course in his wolf form. He was leaning against his ginger haired now mate, the female pregnant now. She smiled as she kissed his head, then turned into her red and white wolf form and nuzzled him. Nearby were Mitchell and his mate Bella Michaels, one a brunette male and one a strawberry blonde female. They were currently in their wolf forms of course. His was a brown and tan wolf, and hers was a beautiful red and brown with a white belly. Their daughters Maka and Louise were cuddled up against dad, Maka being a blonde and white pup. Louise herself was a brown and tan pup greatly resembling her father. In human forms, Maka has blonde twintails with white ends and Louise has long brown hair with tan streaks. Maka has green eyes in both forms, Louise has eyes that stayed blue. Oh right, they're three or four now by the way, full of life and healthy, vibrant brilliant children. Anyhow, Death the black and white pup seemed to be a mama's boy. His child form has black hair with white streaks, and both forms have brown eyes. Anyhow, he glanced to where his other sibling was, with another pup they'd brought in.

Spirit, a white pup with black ears, forehead streak, muzzle, paws, and tail tip, also had another form. The other form was called Soul, whom was a red and white pup in wolf form. When in human form, Spirit had long red hair, and Soul had white hair (and gray eyes). His friend Stein/Jay seemed to have the same condition, having two different human forms and two different wolf forms. It was a split personality, their bodies and hair and such completely changed. Anyhow, they didn't seem bothered by it at all, and loved being together. By the way, Quincy and Quinn were probably off somewhere being lovey dovey. Quincy got bitten and turned, and is a brown and plight brown haired young man. His wolf form is brown with black tail tip, ear tips and paws, and he loves Quinn. Quinn, meanwhile, used to be a hacker, but now just lives his life honestly. He wears glasses, and his wolf form is silver and black, and he has two pups, siblings. Their names are Carrie and Calvin, two adorable Merle smooth collie that actually are three of four themselves now. Therefore, not actually pups anymore it would seem then. Anyhow, those two are off somewhere, maybe with the two dogs, but no one wants to bother looking.

Jim, father of Logan, and Lee, father of Aidden, are having a leisurely little talk with one another. Their boys have been dating for awhile, and they don't mind it at all and in fact see each other and the others son as family. Jim's wolf form is brown and black chimera, by the way, with black under-tail and white belly. Lee's is a black coat with minimal white. Logan and Aidden glanced to their fathers, then shook their brunette heads. They looked to each other again, looking into each other's eyes in the most loving way. Both are brown and black wolves by the way, but Logan has a white belly and under tail. Aidden has white ears, black belly and tail, and both have black paws. Meanwhile, Anthony was in his big, black and tan wolf form, nuzzling and cuddling Matthew. The other was in his chimeric red and white form, and released a small breath. Dominic himself, a redhead with blue eyes, was holding hand with his mate. His mate is Dr. Lander Rayes, a beautiful man with longish blonde hair usually in a ribbon, and green eyes. Nic's wolf form is red and white with blue green eyes, and Lan's is black and golden.

Meanwhile  
Mark and Van, Van being a slender male with long tan hair and green eyes whom had gotten bitten and turned, were...doing the do. By the way, his wolf form is white with tan ears, paws, tail tip, shoulders, forehead streak, blue eyes, and a black/tan nose, that used to be a brat...Well, it was constantly telling him he wanted Mark, which was true. However, it annoyed him and maybe scared him at first, and tried to control him/the situation. Now, Van has complete control over his wolf after three to four years, and that's great. Anyhow, they'd occupied their now eleven or twelve year old adopted daughter, Seline, with tv and books. The big, white pup descended from ancient White wolves, was happy. She loves television and books, doing art, and listening to music too. Oh, and her ancestors were very pure bloodlines because they didn't mate with outsiders. Anyway, the girl with icy eyes in both forms, and long wavy light blonde hair so light it almost looks white, is good. She doesn't have to worry about keeping her bloodlines pure. In fact, many years ago the descendants had stopped even caring about that kind of thing. Anyhow, she's content with her tv, a couple books beside her, and her tasty snacks.

End


End file.
